


Compromise

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Femslash, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna and Seven are arguing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Seven and B’Elanna were arguing again.

‘Why can’t you ever just give in?’ B’Elanna demanded furiously. ‘You’re not a Borg any more, it wouldn’t kill you to lose an argument one time!’

‘Your suggestion is illogical,’ Seven pointed out, with gritted teeth. ‘Surely it is just as reasonable for you to give in as it is for me.’

They stood nose-to-nose, and glared at one another.

‘I can’t believe you’re being so stubborn!’ cried B’Elanna, grabbing Seven by the shoulders. ‘You’re such a…’

‘Such a _what_?’ Seven demanded.

B’Elanna shrugged helplessly, and in that moment, Seven leaned in and bit her, quite hard, on the cheek. B’Elanna whimpered. Damn Borg, with her assimilated knowledge of all the hottest Klingon mating practices…

Seven was smug now, knowing she had won, and pulled back to avoid B’Elanna’s hungry kiss. ‘Well?’ she asked, calmly.

B’Elanna sighed. ‘Oh, all right! You can be Janeway, this time. But next time it’s definitely me, all right?’

‘That is acceptable,’ said Seven, going to fetch the red wig, while B’Elanna hurriedly undressed.


End file.
